Tapestries and Roses
by silverfoxninja
Summary: Zigfried finds out a little something about himself as he learns to deal with his defeat and humiliation from the KC Grand Prix. Rated for mild abuse, verbal insults and handguns.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! There seem to be a lot left to the imagination that I just can't resist writing about the characters involved. If using imagination is a crime, then sites like this shouldn't exist.

Tapestries and Roses

The sun was setting in the horizon as Zigfried von Schroeder returned home to his manor in Hamburg, Germany. He didn't seem at peace and his brother Leon looked upon him with concern. The lavish interior of his home offered him little comfort nor did the company he kept. Leon was stunned to see his elder brother so quiet.

"Zigfried, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you," Leon sighed as he lowered his head.

"No, it's not your fault. If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I have shown the world what an ungrateful ass I have been, und now we may have to suffer the consequences because of my actions. You did nothing wrong," Zigfried said as solemnly as he could. His arrogance made him weary and his confidence was at an all time low. He felt his heart sink when he saw Leon's tears.

"Mother never thought I would amount to anything because she saw that I was only a child still believing in fairy tales. All I wanted was to help you. Please don't push me away. I did my very best," Leon gripped the armrest of his seat so tightly on the hard wood that his knuckles turned white.

"No, Leon. Stop this at once. Mother wasn't in her right mind either. You are very smart. Never discredit yourself," Zigfried placed a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder as he gave Leon the warmest smile he could despite his own mental anguish.

Leon gave the most sincere smile he could give in return. Zigfried didn't want his brother to suffer the fate that awaited him. Zigfried wanted Leon to live the life of the child that he once longed for at his age. Zigfried knew that there was a hefty price to pay growing up as quickly as he did. He never knew the joys of childhood. He was forced into study, never allowed to make friends, because he was told they were nothing more than a distraction. Relationships are a waste of time. And he paid the price.

"But. . . " Leon began to say before Zigfried cut him off once more.

"Be thankful you don't have the pressures that I have to endure. Be a child while you can. You only have one chance at life. I risked too und I don't want to have you suffer my fate. Don't make me regret it," Zigfried's aqua eyes gave way from the sternness they once had to the softness that he was not accustomed to seeing often.

Leon remembered a conversation that he had with Mokuba during the tournament. A conversation that hit his heart so hard that he wanted to reveal to Mokuba everything that was about to happen. Then a sudden realization stopped him from doing just that. Loyalty. Leon had to prove to his brother that he was ready to take on the responsibilities of the Schroeder family, and if it meant betraying a friend, then that's what he would do. Family is for life, friends are fleeting. That was what he was taught. He looked at Zigfried as he wondered if his brother thought the same thing when he saw Seto Kaiba for the first time in many years. Leon wasn't allowed to go to the banquet at the Kaiba Mansion, nor was he allowed to participate in the meetings that his brother had to attend to. It hurt him deep within his heart that Zigfried had so much responsibility at such a young age. He loved his brother and he knew that Zigfried loved him too.

Zigfried has done all he can. Their mother was no longer able to take care of Leon, and it was now up to Zigfried to take on the responsibilities as head of household. He was prepared for this as he stood up from his seat in the foyer.

Zigfried wanted to tell Leon everything, but the one person that he had to face was yet to return home from her routine of shopping and pampering at Zigfried's expense. Her selfishness burned within him and he wanted to leave, never to return. He loved his mother dearly, but the fact that she would slap him from his loss made him cringe. She was a harsh woman. Always controlling, always knowing everything that he did. He wanted to be free. He wanted to have a friend.

Leon was still too young to understand that Zigfried has been so repressed that he longed for the one thing that he saw that Yugi had and he wanted it.

All the secrets that Zigfried had told Leon about his personal life, made him think that something has to be done to end his brother's loneliness. Zigfried counted on no one. He was too afraid to talk to anyone because he trusted no one with the terrible burden of his life. Leon stumbled upon a deeply hidden secret by accident one day, and he said something to the wrong person and ever since, Zigfried was viewed as weak.

Zigfried's identity was not the only thing that caused strife within the family. Leon suffered a little on this as well. Zigfried has turned down an offer made by another company that could place Schroeder Corp on the map for building and designing computer systems. Zigfried wanted no part in it. This form of thinking placed Zigfried in a tight situation with not only his board of directors, but with his family as well. They felt that he wasn't taking the intrest of the family, his father's legacy or his future to heart.

That was not entirely true. Zigfried thought differently than others. His thoughts of the future and his views of business was not entirely conventional. If his plane landed at the moment that it would have without the delays, he would have arrived on time at the new technologies exposition and he would have nailed the contract for Industrial Illusions. His holographic technologies were far cleaner than Kaiba Corps by a large margin. This memory still bothered Zigfried to this day. He can't quite shake the thoughts of losing at something so important. He didn't hate Kaiba any longer, he just wished he had the opportunity to prove himself that he was a far better programmer.

A sneer grew across Zigfried's face at this memory. He could not get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. Now he has to face his mother. The very person that brought him into this world and the only person he truly fears. He could here her walk into the castle. Her loud, harsh voice echoed throughout the halls. He sat back down in his seat as he waited for that fateful moment that he would have to tell her what had happened.

Leon sensed his brothers anguish. "It's Mom, isn't it?" Leon asked quietly.

Zigfried simply nodded. His face was hard. His eyes burned and his heart was racing. Thinking about the last time he had to tell his mother that he lost the contract and the last time he had to deliver the bad news that he had failed.

As each moment passed, the harder it was for him to stand. His grip tightened on the armrest. He wanted nothing more than to run away. Never to return. But that would never happen. He was not a coward.

Zigfried laughed as he thought about why his mother stayed in the same building with him. He knew that she would never leave because she demanded control. She demanded respect and he's called her Hitler's bitch because of her attitude. He remembered the day that he was bold enough to say it directly to her. A hard slap was received. He laughed. He knew that she would never change. She wanted the luxury and comfort that he worked so hard to achieve. She referred to herself as a queen and she acted the part to the letter.

OOO

Maximilian Pegasus watched the entire Grand Prix duel with shock and awe. There was not a moment that went by that he wished he could have gone. He chose not to because this was Kaiba's time to shine, not his. His time passed and he was ready for retirement. He didn't mind taking the back seat. He welcomed the time off. He sat in his den inside the castle, alone. He did not enjoy the silence. He did not enjoy the solidarity. He missed the action. He missed the crowds, but he could no longer enjoy it like he once did. His past still carried a heavy weight upon his shoulders. He wanted freedom.

He took notice that Zigfried dueled with ferocity. A ferocity that Pegasus himself once had. Could it be that Zigfried was trying to give a message just like he did at one time? Pegasus sat in his room. In the silence. . . thinking. About what was anyones guess. He was not the type that readily revealed what he had in store for the future. He once carried himself with pride, dignity and an air of aristocracy that most in his station of money and power would be envious, or afraid.

"Croquet. Send a message to the von Schroeder's. I think a meeting should be arranged." Pegasus simply snapped his fingers and the request was done.

"Yes, sir." Croquet was not the man to argue with his boss, despite his better judgment. He knew better than to invoke his wrath. With that said, the deed was done. Croquet left the room with nothing else further to say.

OOO

Leon was the first to leave the room. He ran up the stairs, welcoming the familiar surroundings as if he had been away for years. The doors open for him as if by command. He ran through the halls and up to his room, ready to emerse his imagination in another story of wonder and fascination.

Zigfried, on the other hand, walked slowly out of the room as if he were attending a funeral. He was a bit envious that his younger brother was unaffected by the events that have happened at Kaiba Land. He closed his eyes as he smiled. He loved his brother, and he did not want him to suffer what Zigfried was about to endure. His heart felt heavy. His steps were slow and his feet felt like concrete. His eyes met his mother's form at the top of the stairs. _Let the public humiliation comense. _His aqua eyes met cold ice blue eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The harsh, shrill voice of the woman that he dubbed Hitler's Bitch, yelled.

"Hello, mother." Zigfried smiled as he took the last step to come toe to toe with his mother.

_**Slap** _

Zigfried's face was slapped so hard that her fingers left welts on the left side of his face. Tears threatened to burn his eyes. He clinched his jaw tightly as he closed his eyes to prevent the tears. He has never felt so depressed in all his life. When he needed the support the most, he was instead slapped by the one person that should comfort him, instead of hurt him. He took a deep breath before he straightened himself, steeling his resolve. He felt the tears ebb. Instead of sadness, he turned all of his emotions inward. His brow furrowed as he glared at his mother. The very source of his pain.

"I'm waiting." She stood in front of Zigfried. She knew that her son would never raise a hand to her. Or so she thought.

Zigfried tilted his head to the side slightly as a smirk grew across his lips. "You're aim has improved, mother. Have you been practicing on Ludwig again?" He knew that she would raise her hand again, but it was this time that he countered her and slapped her instead. Hard. He felt fear at that moment. His eyes grew wide at the realization that he struck his mother. He has never done such a thing before. This behavior was so unrefined, and so barbaric that striking a woman, much less his own mother, made him feel sick to his stomach. He doubled over.

His mother sneered at him. "How dare you strike me!" She stood up feeling more power that she knew her weak son felt guilt. Another weakness that she planned to extinguish.

"It's not enough that you turned you back on your family by betraying us. You're too emotional. You're weak und pathetic. Get him out of my sight!" Hitler's Bitch snarled as Ludwig helped the young master to his feet.

Zigfried felt betrayed. "Bitte, Mutter! You don't understand. I did all I could und I tried my best! Please!"

His pleading cries feel on deaf ears as his mother walked away from Zigfried. Leaving her eldest son in the misery that she caused. Emotionally, he was a wreck. Not only did he lose against Seto Kaiba, his lifelong rival, he lost his dignity and his balance to the world by exposing himself as a cheat and a liar. He used his brother and he never felt so ashamed. He broke.

He pushed Ludwig against the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs that he's had enough. It was time for him to tell his mother that he's his own man. He looked at Ludwig with sincerity as he helped the older man to his feet. Ludwig took this as an apology. It wasn't unknown for Zigfried to loose his temper once in a while, but what was more strange to the aging man was his master's actions. Guilt was on Zigfried's face. He couldn't manage to speak the words.

"Ludwig, you should keep your distance for a while." Zigfried walked out of the room and into his study where he spent the remainder of his day. Away from his mother, away from Leon, and away from his favorite rose garden. He didn't feel much like himself. He needed to talk to somebody. Anybody outside of his home. He made a rash decision.

He opened his laptop and plugged in his webcam. He typed in the web address and mentally crossed his fingers. He hoped that the person he wanted to speak to would answer the call. He waited for about three minutes and he was just about to give up when the face on the other end became visible with a look of surprise on his youthful features.

"Well, well. What an unexpected surprise. I thought I told you. . "

"Ja, ja. I know what you said. You don't want me anywhere near you, und I'm not. So technically, I'm not breaking your word nor mine," Zigfried sighed.

"True. Now make it quick. I don't have time for theatrics or dramatizations."

"Herr, Kaiba. . . Seto. I need your help." Zigfried looked more arbitrary in his statement than Seto has ever seen him.

"Go on," Seto folded his arms as he waited for Zigfried's response.

"I should apologize first. I can't justify what I have done, but I can't let this incident go either," Zigfried said with finality.

"Well, if that's all you're going to say, I'll be going now." Seto grew impatient waiting for Zigfried to say what was on his mind from the beginning.

"Wait. Here me out, bitte. When we were children, we weren't like this. We were friends, in a sense. We have something in common, und I feel like I'm falling apart." Zigfried felt more torn at his own words than he has ever felt before.

"Not my problem. Granted that we knew each other as children, it doesn't make us friends." With that said, the screen went blank.

Zigfried started at the black screen, feeling tears burn his eyes. He wanted to end it all. Depression hit him harder then than ever. The pit in his heart widened. He wanted free. He opened his desk drawer and saw the silver plated revolver. He never noticed it before. He gingerly picked up the pistol. He closed his eyes tightly.

_The flash and the sound from the gun reverberated throughout the manor. The door to the study was locked. His mother stood at the top of the staircase asking what happened. Ludwig looked up at the mistress and said that the sound came from Zigfried's study. Her normally cold eyes began to water. 'Not again,' she thought to herself as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Leon cried for Zigfried to open the door. There was no reply. _

_Ludwig and a couple of other men that were on the property rammed the door until they managed to break the lock and the door flew open. Ludwig stood in silence as he looked upon the now dead Zigfried. _

Zigfried snapped open his eyes as he saw his own body. His heart raced at the realization that it would be so easy to pull the trigger and end his existence. But how many others would be hurt by this cowardly action? He remembers his father's suicide and how it tore the family apart. He felt tears fall. He placed the pistol back into the drawer and closes it out his sight. "No, I will not follow in his footsteps. No matter how bad life gets, I can't give up."

He folds his arms on his desk as he lays his head down. He needed to cry and he allowed the tears to flow freely. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders as he sobbed. He knew he was weak, but he was also strong in his own way. He wanted to show his mother how strong he truly was. Emotions were not a weakness. Not showing them were. Having friends were not a weakness. Not having them is. He longed to have people accept him for who he is, but he has no idea how to go about it. Not only does his appearance raise eyebrows, his love for flowers and roses in particular made most men think that he was nothing more than a gay guy looking for a fling. In actuality, he never truly thought about his sexuality. He liked the company of women, but his desires ran deeper than what he chose to let others see. He's never said it aloud, but he was very jealous of Seto Kaiba.

Seto had it all. In Zigfried's mind, Seto had the looks of a bad boy, the physique of a man that has seen action. The look of a movie star, not a businessman. Zigfried looked in the tall, full length mirror at the far side of the room. He looked at his hair as he took his forefinger and gently pulled a lock free from the rest. As he ran his finger down the length, his arm extended outward through the whole length. The lock extended further than his arm. He chuckled, not at the thought of the length of his hair, but the color of it. He couldn't help the fact that he was born this way. Hence his choice of wardrobe colors. If he wore anything other than soft colors, he would look something akin to a really bad abstract painting.

Appearances were everything in the Schroeder family. He looked over his shoulder as he looked at the tapestry hanging on the far wall. The blue and purple hues depicted a scene out of Norse Mythology. The source of his strength in the Duel Monster's circuit. He then looked at the vase standing next to the mirror on a stand that held three dozen multicolored roses. His favorite flower. The most resilient of flora. He picked up a purple rose. He noticed the dew was still present from the spritzing they received before he arrived. He smiled as he held the rose with his thumb and forefinger gingerly, lifting his pinky to balance the rose.

"There is one constant in this universe. Beauty is seen by those who appreciate it the most. Beauty is everywhere even if it's not seen readily," he paused as he thought about his words carefully. He turned away from the mirror, feeling as if his words were said by the greatest of philosophers. "I will just have to face this world whether I am accepted or not. I am me und there is nothing that can change that," with renewed confidence, he walked out of his study, ready to face his mother. This time, he isn't going to allow her to take control. This is his time now. His company. His home. Trusted to him by his father as the heir to the estate, the company and everything that is involved with it and in it.

Zigfried is von Schroeder and his life is his own. It is now time for him to take his place without doubt. This is his domain, his empire. He is the emperor.

_Author's note: This is a one shot that I have thought about since I have seen the Grand Prix in the subbed format. I used the dubbed names which I think doesn't change much. Since little is known about the von Schroeder's I figured I would try my hand at something that takes both the canon aspect of the series and a little of what I think happened when Zigfried and Leon returned home. _


End file.
